


7 Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Basically, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, porn without a plot, this came from a shitpost idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post tlj fill-in fic in which Rey gets super drunk at a Resistance party. Typical cliche party games ensue. It’s all fun and games until she connects with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically all unedited and not proofread so sorry about that but basically just enjoy it

The celebration is tonight, and Rey is more ready than ever for a break. She needs this, she needs a moment to forget her responsibilities and simply have fun. Everything in her life has been nothing but chaos lately, and she’s taken too many losses to stay upset at this point. All Rey wants to do is have one good night with her new friends.

Poe decided a party would be a good idea after the Battle of Crait. It would be both a celebration victory and a celebration of those who were lost. All the Resistance needs right now is a break from war. Everyone needs a moment to forget before they ultimately start rebuilding and scavenging the galaxy for recruits. So Poe proposed the idea of a giant party to Leia, who (hesitantly) accepted his plea. For the past week, he has been planning for this event. And when Poe plans, he goes all out, Rey has learned. If there’s one thing he’s better at than piloting, it’s planning an absolute banger. 

Hundreds of people, old and young, have already gathered for the party inside a small town on the planet. Rave music is blaring from hundreds of paces away, and the bass is so loud Rey fears the First Order will hear it across the galaxy. She is getting dressed now, but feels quite underwhelming compared to some of the outfits she had seen on people earlier. In contrast to the bright, sparkly, dramatic gowns and jewelry the others have equipped, Rey feels dreary in her somewhat-dirtied grey clothes. However, she has nothing else to wear. She decides to find a middle ground, and sheds her trousers and armbands, leaving her only in her skirt, top, grey cloth, and leather belt. She also tugs her hair out of it’s loose buns and lets it hang in loose curls on her shoulders. Judging her appearance in a cracked mirror, she decides it is sufficient and heads to the function.

Poe greets her with a warm hug when she arrives. He already seems to be under the influence, as his large cup is half empty and spilling more each second. His grin spreads from ear to ear as he picks Rey up and spins her in a circle.

“I didn’t expect you to come! Poe said you would but neither of us actually believed it,” he tells her as he guides her to the action. 

“Thanks for that,” she sarcastically tosses back.

“You look great. You’re gonna have a great time. Let me get you something to drink.”

Before she can offer him any objections, a fat creature hands her a narrow bottle of something that smells… disgusting. Finn looks at her expectantly, so she takes a swig of the strong-scented alcohol. When she swallows, she coughs so hard she nearly vomits. 

“That is  _ disgusting _ ,” Rey tells Finn, who is trying very hard to suppress a laugh.

“It isn’t supposed to taste good,” he says, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig of his own. “It’s not about the taste. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want it,” she says, remembering how this is supposed to be her night of release and fun. Fun. Does she even know how that works?”

The two walk around for a bit, greeting people who pretend not to be impressed and in awe by Rey. Finally, they come across Poe, who is dancing in the middle of a giant circle. 

“Finn, Rey! You’re here!” He grabs their hands and leads them to the middle. Rey tries to swat his hand away, but he is insistent that she dances in the center with him. “Isn’t this amazing!”

“So fun!” Finn says.

“Really fun,” Rey lies. She takes a smaller sip of her drink. “So, um, what do we do all night?”

“I have all sorts of games planned. Really fun ones. You’ll love them,” Poe says. He takes their hands and guides them away from the circle. “We just need to find some worthy contenders.”

“Worthy contenders?” Finn and Rey ask in unison.

After about twenty minutes of scanning the crowd, Rey concludes what a ‘worthy contender’ is: an attractive, not-old human who satisfies Poe’s taste. He has collected a group of around thirty people who satisfy all of his criteria. Unsurprisingly, everyone is willing to participate in his games; when a somewhat-leader of the Resistance asks you to play a game, you play a game. 

Poe makes everyone sit in a circle. “Ever heard of spin the bottle?” Poe asks, which incites a few groans. “Oh, come on, let’s act like we’re young and immature for once. I know some of you know what it is.”

“What is it?” Rey asks. 

“It’s simple. Let me explain!” Poe eagerly says. He stands in the middle of the circle and lectures everyone like children. “You spin the bottle, and you kiss whoever it lands on. However, I do have some special rules.” More groans. Poe’s smile grows wider. “If you skip someone, you remove an article of clothing. Get skipped and you drink. However, skip someone three times and you have to play seven minutes in heaven.”

“What is that?” someone else asks.

“The best part,” Poe answers with a smirk. “Two people go off on their own for seven minutes. You decide what happens.”

The thought of intimacy sounds surprisingly very nice right now, as much as Rey would hate to admit it. She has thought a lot about things of the sort lately, almost to the point of embarrassment. She doesn’t want to admit when it started, as the thought drives her deeper into a spiral. All she knows is that there is one person who she needs to completely avoid the thought of in order to feel okay with herself.

She takes another drink. The more she drinks, the less it burns going down her throat. 

“I’ll go first,” Poe says. He scoots himself next to someone random in the group. Dumping a bottle onto the ground next to him, he places it right before his crossed legs. With a quick flick, the bottle spins rapidly, before eventually slowing and coming to a stop on a random, purple-haired girl with dark eyes and a small smile. She giggles, and then reaches across the circle to give Poe a quick kiss on his lips. The group cheers like teenagers as the two return to their seats. When Rey looks over at Finn, he has an odd expression on his face. His eyes are drawn to the ground and his brow is slightly furrowed. 

A few other people go next, and Rey is simultaneously satisfied yet disappointed each time the bottle passes her. She has never kissed anyone before, and she wants the first time to be special, yet she also just wants to experience it above all else. 

Next it is her turn to play. Everyone brims with excitement as she gives the bottle a hesitant spin. When it slows, it comes to a stop right on the person next to her: Finn. She groans internally. No, she can’t do this. It would make everything so awkward. 

“I’m sorry, Finn—”

“Rey, I can’t—”

They both laugh as they agree that the kiss is absolutely not happening. Rey peels off her grey cloth and sets it on the ground next to her while people yell for Finn to chug. 

A few more rounds go by, when someone lands on Rey. Her face instantly heats up as she stares at the boy in front of her. Around her age but maybe a year older, the pale boy is tall and freckly. Judging by her typical standards, he should satisfy her ‘type,’ but she simply cannot see herself kissing him. She almost feels disappointed in herself as she slowly removes her leather belt.

“You’re very cute, but—”

“It’s fine,” he cuts her off. He has a smile on his face but seems disappointed deep down.

A boy lands on Finn, and they both chuckle. Neither of them oppose, so they give each other a quick peck on the lips. Rey, being very intuitive, decides to watch Poe instead of the kiss. He wears the same expression Finn did when Poe kissed the girl.  _ Interesting _ , she notes. 

Finn finally spins, and the bottle lands on —of course— Rey. They laugh again, with Rey deciding what else she can possibly take off and Finn getting ready to drink, before they hear Poe’s tipsy voice. “Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Stripping?” 

“Drinking?”

“No, no, no, that’s not how the game works!” Poe says with his hands waving dramatically. “You know what happens with two skips.”

“But I skipped him and he skipped me!” Rey protests. Spending seven minutes alone with Finn would be fine under any circumstance other than this, when Rey is slightly tipsy and decidedly amorous.

“That was a mutual skip, thus making two,” the freckled boy says. Rey is glad she skipped his petulant ass. 

“Fine, fine,” Rey says, standing up and pulling Finn up with her. 

The two walk away to some shabby little building isolated from the group that looks to be a makeshift bedroom. Rey sits down on the bed and watches the broken clock on the wall. The music pounds through the windows, and she can barely make out the speaking and laughing coming from the party. 

“What do you wanna do? Talk? Drink?” Rey asks, raising her bottle. “I say we talk about Poe.”

“Rey, come on—”

“Don’t ‘Rey’ me!” she says, and slaps his arm. “I’m very observant. I see the way you look at him.”

“Come on.”

“He looks at you the same way.”

“Don’t.”

“You know I’m right, right?” Rey throws herself on the bed, which clouds the room with dust as she lands on it. “You need to show him you’re interested. Go back to the group, make it a point that you didn’t stay here with me.”

Finn sits next to her with some hesitation. “Are you sure? Would that even work?”

“Hell yes!” she exclaims. “Just tell them I need a second. I mean, I really do. I need a break. But just go back and tell them you weren’t feeling me. He’ll see, I know it.”

Rey feels very confident in her skills as a matchmaker, perhaps a little too much so with the alcohol in her system.

“Go on, I need to be alone for a second,” Rey shoes him away. He gets up and leaves, hanging at the door for a second, before ultimately trudging back.

Now, Rey is left alone in a dark bed with nothing but her thoughts and her aroused mind. She hates how desperate she is for intimacy, but she doesn’t think that it’s necessarily  _ intimacy _ in general she desires; no, it’s intimacy with one person. He who she cannot think about without her mind wandering to dark places. 

But her mind feels so  _ weak _ right now. Why can’t she just give in and think about him? Who is going to punish her? She can just leave her dirty thoughts in this room and pretend they were a figment of her drunken imagination? That makes perfect sense to her.

So she lets herself think about Kylo Ren.

She thinks about the touch of his fingers, the way he examined her body, the way he hungrily asked her to join him. She thinks about the way his fingers would feel against her body, and about what would happen if she decided to join him. What would happen after they killed Snoke. 

Suddenly the room feels static, and she hears a voice she has dreaded hearing for weeks. “Rey?”

“Oh, fuck, not now…” she mutters. She is way too drunk to put up with this shit. If she ignores him long enough, he will go away.

The bad part is that she doesn’t necessarily want to ignore him. 

So she doesn’t, against her better judgement.

When she rolls around on her bed, she sees a Kylo Ren whose state very much matches her own. He’s sitting down on his own bed, wearing a black sweater and matching pants, holding a bottle of something in his hand. His hair is messy and his eyes are intimidating. For some reason, though, she doesn’t want to turn away. She wants to go climb onto his bed with him. She wants— never mind. 

“What are you doing?”

“Partying.”

“You don’t look like you’re at a party. You look like you’re in bed.”

“Well, I am,” Rey responds. She takes another swig of her drink. At this point, it goes down like water. 

He laughs through closed lips. “You don’t sound sober.”

“What if I’m not?” At this point, Rey laughs, because she really needs to laugh. She hasn’t seen him, her mortal enemy who she vows not to think about, in a week or so, and the first time she allows herself to think about him, he magically appears. It’s satirical. “You don’t look too sober either.”

“I’m not.”

“Drinking alone?” she teases. She really shouldn’t be pushing it like this, but for some reason she cannot remember why she was ever mad at him. Oh yeah, he’s the Supreme Leader.  _ Duh _ . She laughs to herself. 

“I’ve never seen you laugh before,” he comments. 

“Why would I ever laugh in front of you?”

“I don’t know.”

She hates how good he looks in that outfit. He looks so… casual. And Rey supposes she does too, seeing as how she doesn’t have that much clothing on right now. Maybe she should feel a little embarrassed at being so exposed in his presence. 

But right now, she doesn’t really want to feel anything else. All she can focus on are his lips, the fading scar across his eye, his tousled hair. The way his sweater hangs above his hips, the way… 

She stands up and moves to him. Why not? She probably won’t remember anyway. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asks her. 

Rey slowly walks toward him and stops right in front. She really should just end this, right? Right. With that in mind, she decides to climb onto his lap, her knees straddling the sides of his hips.

“Rey,” he grumbles as she brings her hands to his face. “This isn’t you.”

“I wish this wasn’t me,” she whispers into his ear. 

Rey decides that, now that she has the chance, she wants to really explore him in depth. She runs her fingers through his hair, which feels clean and soft, probably more so than her own. She runs her fingers across his lips, and back up the scar that she left on his face. Kylo sucks in a sharp breath each time she touches something new. He keeps his hands locked firmly at his sides, though, probably too afraid to touch anything. 

Having this power over him is exhilarating. Supreme Leader. That’s a funny title for someone who so willingly bends to her touch. 

She feels him growing hard underneath her. No matter what she does, he barely moves, probably unable to register her actions. 

“You can touch me,” Rey says to him.

“No,” Kylo says in response. “Not like this.”

“I want you to touch me.” The words sound foreign coming out of Rey’s mouth. She is finally speaking every subconscious thought she’s had ever since she got to know him. “Please,” she begs him.

Kylo nods quickly and finally picks his hands off the bed. He tilts Rey’s chin to his and brings their lips together, messily and clumsily. Rey barely has enough time to process the way his lips feel against hers, and the closeness and heat of his body against her. They work at each other’s mouths, hungry and yearning. This is something both of them have thought about more times than they would like to count. 

Both of Kylo’s hands slide down to grip Rey’s ass as she sits on top of him. Their mouths move together achingly so. Rey eventually pulls away to breathe, panting and releasing small noises that Kylo cannot ignore. 

Rey takes Kylo’s hand and slides it into her skirt. His fingers press firmly up against her underwear. Rey wants to feel embarrassed at her shoddy clothing, but she can’t focus on anything besides his touch. 

“Rey,” he warns, pulling his hand away. 

“I am giving you permission to do this,” Rey says, annoyed at his resistance. “I want you to do this,” she says, quieter and more lustfully. “I don’t care if I regret it tomorrow. I already will either way. I want you to give me something worth regretting.” 

Rey, for the first time, seems Kylo laugh with his teeth, but only for the briefest moment. 

Kylo turns Rey over on his bed, spreading her legs with his large hands and pulling her underwear down. He runs his mouth across her cunt, licking and sucking every spot precisely right. He eats her out with a precision that makes her clutch tightly onto his now-curly hair, trying to repress her moans. It isn’t that anyone would hear her over the loud music, but that she doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he makes her this weak. 

Kylo concentrates his mouth in one area that makes her shake. Her entire body tenses up, and she can’t help but moan his name. He looks up through spreaded lashes at her face, and she can practically feel him smirking against her cunt. She wants to hit him, or kiss him, she doesn’t quite know, maybe both. 

He brings his hands up her body, underneath her clothes, across her torso and up her chest to her breasts. He brings his mouth to hers again, and she is now the one bending to his will.

“I want more,” Rey whines.

“What?” 

“I want more,” Rey repeats herself.

“I heard you the first time. I just wanted to hear it again,” Kylo jokes. 

“Fuck you,” she throws back. 

Rey reaches for Kylo’s sweater, eager to remove it from his body. She pulls it over his broad shoulders and tosses it to the side, moving on top of him again. She wants nothing more than to feel her mouth against every inch of his skin, from his abs to the scar that runs along his chest. Rey presses her hand against the bulge in his sweatpants. She tries to tug those down, too, but Kylo stops her. 

“No.”

“Please.”

“You’re too drunk,” Kylo says. His disappointment is reflected in his tone. His breathing is heavy and uneven. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve been drinking too. I taste it on your lips,” she tells him, shooting her tongue into his mouth. 

“If you still want to do this, we can do it when you’re sober,” Kylo tells Rey. 

“I want you to fuck me right now.”

Kylo’s eyes are as dark as cesspools right now. Rey knows she has all the power over him. He is practically her bitch, now. She loves this feeling. She loves the feeling of his broad, bare chest against her. She loves the feeling of his heat, despite them being galaxies away from each other.

“Say that again when you aren’t under the influence. Then I’ll gladly oblige.” 

He crashes his lips into hers again, desperate to remember his taste. Their mouths work perfectly against each other. Rey wants so much more from him. She knows he wants the same thing. He brings his flushed lips to her neck and bites a trail to her breasts, paying each inch of skin perfect detail. She should feel vulnerable, exposed, even, but all she feels is worshipped. She wants him to crave every aspect of her body. 

Over the music, Rey hears Finn’s familiar voice call, “Rey? You still here?”

“Shit,” Rey says, disconnecting her lips from Kylo’s. She throws a very noticeable glance over her shoulder. “Go away.”

“Why? Oh, someone’s coming, huh?” Kylo asks in his deep, seductive voice. Each word that rolls off his tongue sounds perfect in her ears. 

“You need to leave,” she says without much conviction as Kylo drags his tongue across her chest. “He’s almost here.”

“Rey?” Finn calls again. 

“Get out, Ben.” As intoxicated as Rey is, she knows calling him by his true name is enough to make him recoil, and he does. He immediately gets off of her, and his entire demeanor goes from flirtatious and seductive to angry and upset. 

The force bond ends immediately after he gets up and right before Finn bursts through the door. Rey has just enough time to arrange herself and look innocent enough. She picks up the bottle and clings tightly to it, hoping it will give her enough excuse to look so mangled. 

“You… good?” Finn asks, confused. “You look a little…”

“I’m  _ perfect _ ,” she responds. “I’ll come back in a second.”

Finn rolls his eyes and leaves. Before she leaves, she notices a black sweater hiding in the darkness of the room. She’ll have to return that, huh? She throws it on over her clothes and it nearly swallows her whole. Then, she follows Finn back to the group, preparing for the rest of the night. If she needs to accept exactly what she just did, she needs to get a lot more drunk. 

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a shitpost basically let me know if u want a continuation


End file.
